Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a circuit board stacked structure and a method for forming the same.
Description of Related Art
With the rapid growth of the electronics industry, the R & D of electronic products has gradually been directed towards the pursuit of versatility and high performance. In order to achieve the requirements of high integration and miniaturization of semiconductor components, the requirements of circuit boards must also increase. For example, the pitch of the traces of the circuit board is required to become smaller and smaller, and the thickness of the circuit board is required to become smaller and smaller. When the pitch of the traces of the circuit board and the thickness of the circuit board become smaller, the yield is also more susceptible to a variety of external factors. For example, if the circuit board is put in a high temperature environment during manufacturing processes, the structure stability may be affected due to the different thermal expansion coefficients of different layers.
To further improve the circuit boards, persons in the industry have made every endeavor to discover new solutions. The application and improvement of the circuit boards has become one of the most important research topics.